Skins: Together We Will Watch the Sun Set
by KeffyRules
Summary: AU Gen3 with characters of my own creation.   Everyone has secrets and regrets and they always come out!
1. James

**A/n- So here's my alternative generation three idea, with some character based off of me and my friends**. **I hope you enjoy it :D**

James groggily half-opened a eye as the soft tones of a Doctor Who track from the most recent series emitted from his phone. Without even looking the boy reached over and switched the alarm off and closed his eyes again. He had half an hour before his second alarm went off and he knew that he wouldn't be able to get anymore sleep but he just liked to stay wrapped up in his warm cocoon of a duvet. Sure enough, half an hour later and the sixteen year old boy was jerked awake by the rude and loud sounds of Samual Jackson, 'say what again! I dare you, I double dare you motherfucker! Say what one more goddanm time!' Over and over again the words repeated themselves until James reached over and ended the alarm. Groaning to himself the boy got out of bed and made his way over to his ensuite bathroom and his shower.

Ten minutes later and he stepped back into his bedroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. He started to dry himself off, his eyes catching the scars on his chest momentarily and freezing his movements briefly. Shaking himself out of the past James proceeded to get dressed, as he headed down the stairs he caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror and grinned for the first time that morning.

He was a handsome young man with a mess of unruly brown hair and clear blue eyes. He was about average height and had a good build despite his dislike of sports. Today he's opted to wear a pair of black pinstripe trousers, a black shirt, a vibrant red bowtie and a deep purple waistcoat with a fobwatch chain visible. He wore black cowboy esque boots which added a couple of inches to his height. Most people would call his dress sense weird, but he preferred original boarding on old fashioned.

Downstairs and his dad was already eating breakfast, opposite him was laid a bowl of weetabix. James nodded his thanks and sat down in front of the bowl and started to eat, the meal carried on in silence although his dad kept shooting concerned, nervous glances his way. Once his bowl was empty James stood up and moved towards the front door, grabbing a jacket and trilby.

"James! We should really talk about...you know..."

His dad called after him, concern evident in his voice. James froze, his hand on the door handle.

"We really don't!"

He stated simply before leaving the house.

Outside the boy was confronted with another sixteen year old boy, leaning against his garden path gate. This boy was similarly brown haired with brown eyes. He was clothed in a pair of jeans and blue Fred Perry T-shirt. Over the top he wore a black leather trench coat like the ones seen in the Matrix movies. As he saw James approach him he snorted in amusement.

"When are you gonna stop dressing like a fucking weirdo!"

James came to a stop in front of him, both their faces as serious as hell.

"Probably when you stop being such a queen!"

James shot back, there was silence for a moment then they both cracked a smile and hugged each other.

"How you doing Mark?"

James muttered as the set off down the street. Mark grinned and took out a lighter and a packet of cigarettes out of one of his pockets. He passed one to James and lit the other one himself.

"I'm all good thanks mate, how was your weekend? All ready for another fine week at college with esteemed Professor Blood?"

James laughed and lit his fag with his lighter; a zippo one adorned with a number of strange symbols.

"Oh fuck off mate, it's a fucking bore dealing with the arse. How you convinced me to run for student president I don't know."

Mark put on a thoughtful expression.

"Hmmm maybe because I knew it was your sorta thing, plus I knew it'd drive you crazy becoming the authority you hate! Anyway you and Blood seem to get on like a house on fire."

"It's all a matter of treating the fucker right is all. So, how'd that date go on Saturday?"

James glanced to the side as he asked the question, catching his best mates eye and smirking slightly. Mark smirked right back knowingly.

"Oh you know, the usual."

"You fucking man-slag! I'm amazed we don't trip over all the bodies of all the guys you've fucked."

Mark just shrugged and took another drag of his cigarette.

"Whatever, your just jealous I get some and you don't."

"Not for long mate, not for long."

Mark looked at James in surprise.

"What? Has little Jamesy boy got a girl on?"

James laughed and shook his head.

"Nah, but I got a good feeling about this week. Something's gonna change us this week! Something good!"

* * *

As James and Mark reached the steps leading up to Roundview James looked up at the building as he finished off his cigarette.

"What a fucking dump!"

He muttered as he flicked the fag away.

"Yeah. It really is."

Both the boys jumped in fright as strange, sensual, quiet voice floated towards them.

"Jesus Christ! Jo, how many times have I told you to stop doing that!"

Mark muttered angrily at the girl who was stood behind them. Jo shrugged as she smoked her cigarette.

"Dunno, how many times have I ignored you?"

She shot back and soon both she and Mark were pseudo-arguing. James chuckled to himself as he watched them, he knew they really didn't mean it, Jo had always been there for both of them and they owed her a lot. As usual she was dressed as darkly as possibly, she really did live up to the gothic/emo stereotype sometimes. A thin girl with long pitch black hair and brown eyes so dark they were almost black. The black lipstick and eyeliner she wore really stood out against the extreme paleness of her skin. As usual she wore a long sleeved top, black skirt and fishnets, finishing it all off with a pair of black vans.

"Come on guys, lets get in before the bell goes eh?"

James finally cut into the two's little argument as he started up the steps. They both nodded at the boy and headed up after him, the argument now forgotten and them now talking about their weekend.

"Oi! Jo, put that fucking fag out would ya! You know the rules! Unless you fancy sharing it with me?"

A thick Irish accent shot out from the front of the class room as the trio entered the room. Jo shrugged and stubbed the cigarette out against the wall and tossed it into the bin. James chuckled again and made his way over to a desk, slumping in it.

"Well morning to you too Keiren! How was your weekend? Wife give you hell again?"

Their form tutor chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah you better fucking believe it James, you know how women are, and I have to live with three of them."

"Oh yeah, your wife's daughter and her girlfriend, fun times for you then."

James laughed as Keiren just groaned and gave James the middle finger. The politics teacher was the only teacher in Roundview that James had the time for, he obviously knew that his job was mainly to just be a minder and he'd seemed to have given up on teaching a long time ago. All of that just made him a laugh to be with. James heard the door swing open and a bright little blonde burst into the room.

"Hey up Roxy!"

The trio of teenagers greeted the blonde haired, who grinned and sat herself down next to Jo.

"Hey up guys, Jo! Hows everybody?"

As the other three started talking James tuned them out slightly as he looked at Roxy, she was Jo's best friend, had been since they were about six or seven, and completely different now in appearance and personality. While Jo had moved off into a very dark style of dressing and music Roxy had just turned into a ball of light, bright everything, clothes, outlook. Despite all that those two were mega close and nothing would come between them James was sure.

"Err what did you say? Sorry"

James said as he realised Roxy had said something.

"I asked whether you'd had a good weekend."

"Oh, it was ok thanks, same old same old ya know."

"Hmmmm."

Roxy eyed him in concern.

"So, where's Alex?"

James asked, causing Roxy to let out a laugh.

"He's broken his leg."

"Again!"

Both James and Mark burst out at the same time, Alex was James's last close friend and one of the most accident prone people he knew. Roxy just nodded, trying to remain solemn and serious but quickly losing it and laughing, even Jo allowed her teeth to make an appearance in a rare full on smile.

"Yeah, he was messing about when he was supposed to knocking a garden shed down, it sorta collapsed on him."

As one the four friends burst into peals of laughter.

"Ahem!"

The friends looked round and quickly shut up as they saw Professor Blood in the door way.

"Professor Blood, charming to see you as always."

James stated sarcastically, earning a frown from the headmaster.

"Yes, well...James, I'd like a word if you please."

James sighed and stood up.

"I doubt it'd please me."

He muttered under his breath as he nodded farewells to his friends and followed Blood out of the classroom.

"So what's up?"

The teenager asked as they started walking towards his office.

"Well, to put it simply, we have a new pupil here at Roundview and I want you to look after her."

James pulled a face in annoyance.

"Why me?"

"Because your the student president remember and, as little power as you do actually have, I believe this should come under your responsibilities."

James groaned in annoyance as they reached his office.

"Fine!"

"Excellent, I'm sure you'll just fine. Just one thing James."

Blood's voice turned even more serious and he threw an arm over the door to stop James from entering.

"This girl is Russian and has only recently moved here, so don't let this country down with any foolish nonsensery ok."

"Fine!"

James said before going into the room.

Inside there was a girl staring out the window, her back facing the room. From behind James saw that she was tall with ridiculously long legs and bright blue hair cut to just below her ears. She turned round as James and Blood entered the room. James was stunned by her, her face was unbelievably beautiful and she wore clothes which fitted her curves brilliantly. Her bright green eyes seemed to search over James's features before settling on his eyes.

"Ah good, now then James this is Katarina Ivanov. Katarina this is James, the boy who will be looking after you."

Katarina glanced at Blood for a moment before nodding. Blood clapped his hands together, his face beaming.

"Excellent, I'm sure you'll get along swimmingly. By the way James, she's in the same classes as you."

James just nodded and he, along with Katarina left the office.

"So...do you speak English?"

James asked as they headed toward the green as they didn't have a lession until ten. All James received was silence, he looked over at her and saw a quizzical expression on her face.

"I guess that answers my question...and my Russians shit really."

James muttered to himself as they exited the college and headed towards the green nearby. James stopped for a moment, lighting a cigarette and taking a drag from it.

"Right then, lets try. Zdrast-vwee-tye Menya zavut Dmitry ."

James tried, in his very poor russian to say that his name was James. There was silence for a moment before Katarina began to giggle before bursting out into loud laughter.

"Oh my, your Russian is very bad!"

Katarina said in a thick Russian accent, James almost dropped his cigarette.

"You can speak English!"

"Better then you can speak Russian."

"Then what was all that with not replying to me before?"

Katarina shrugged and expertly took the cigarette from James's hand, taking a drag herself.

"I wanted to see what you would do, be a typical dick and just ignore me or speak louder, or actually try to speak my language. You chose the better option even if it was terrible."

James's mouth worked rapidly up and down, trying to say something.

"Right."

He finally managed to get out. Katarina smiled at him as she handed him his cigarette back, the boy shook himself out of his daze quickly and smiled back at the girl.

"Right then, shall we go? You can meet some of my friends, after all if we're going to be together a lot, what with classes and stuff, I guess you should meet them."

"I would like that a lot James, thank you."

James shot her a smile before leading the way to the green.

"And then I said to him that if he didn't like it then he could have a go at my arse. After all I'm both a giver and a taker!"

James groaned as he heard Mark's voice booming from the green, this was just what he didn't need, for Katarina's first impressions of his friends to be dirty ones. The two teenagers passed a tree and his friends, apart from Roxy, came into view.

"Guys!"

James called out, causing Mark and Jo to look round at the pair.

"Hey up mate! Who's this?"

James saw Katarina cast a uncomfortable smile and look at the grass.

"This is Katarina, she's new here so Blood asked me to look after her. Katarina, this is Mark and Jo."

"Hello there, everybody. It is...nice to meet you."

James picked up on the hesitation and hoped that it was just due to language difficulty and not a dislike for his friends.

"Wow! Your Russian! Wicked! Nice to meet you Katarina!"

Mark exploded out, grinning.

"Hey.."

Jo, as usual, just acknowledged the Russian before turning her attention back to her fag. Mark glanced at Jo before jumping up to his feet.

"Ignore Jo, she's always like that. Nice hair by the way. So your stuck with James eh? I feel for ya!"

He moved forward and pulled Katarina into a hug, which, surprisingly, the girl returned.

"Is he really that bad?"

The Russian asked.

"Oh yeah, he's the worst!"

James gave Mark a playful punch on the arm.

"Fuck off you big queen!"

Mark laughed before sitting back down, joined by James and then Katarina.

"Nah, actually he's brilliant. Best person you could get as a friend."

James found himself blushing slightly as Mark complimented him, no matter how many times he'd been told by Mark how great he was he never seemed to believe it.

"So. Any plans for tonight?"

Jo asked, her fierce green eyes fixed firmly on James. The boy shrugged non-committally.

"Not really, why?"

Jo's lips twitched quickly into a smirk.

"The Rattlesnake, for Rattlesnakes."

James paled slightly and he shook his head while Katarina just looked confused.

"No, no way Jo! We've got college tomorrow! I've got a meeting with bloody Blood as well tomorrow."

"Oh don't be a fucking wimp mate! You've not been out since..."

Mark trailed off as he cast a glance at Katarina.

"In ages mate, you've not been out in ages. Come on!"

The Russian lent forwards slightly, once again taking James's fag.

"I'm sorry, but what is Rattlesnake?"

James faced the blue haired girl, a hesitant expression on his face.

"The Rattlesnake is a club. In fact it's The club of Bristol. And Jo's dad just so happens to own it and run it. Rattlesnakes are the 's signature drink, shots of some kind. None of us but Jo knows what's in them."

"And she refuses to tell us, but they are guaranteed to get you hammered quickly."

Mark cut in, stubbing his cigarette out.

"So what do you think Katarina? Up for it?"

Katarina glanced at James for a moment before taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Why not, it might be fun!"

James sighed, he really didn't want to go as he always did stupid things when he had Rattlesnakes. He glanced at Jo, catching the knowing glint in her eyes. He frowned again, neither did he particularly want to go out at all, but if he did go out at least he'd be with people who loved him, and Katarina of course. She was stunningly beautiful and maybe there was a slim chance she'd agree to a date.

"Oh ok then!"

"Ace!"

Mark exclaimed, punching the air.

"Right then fuckers! I'll see ya later, I've got lessons to go to and guys to have fun with."

With that he leaped up and started off.

"Slag!"

James called after him, causing Mark to look over his shoulder, a grin on his face.

"Ah true, you still love me though!"

James shook his head slightly and addressed Katarina.

"He's gay, in case you didn't pick it up and a bit of a man-whore."

The russian let out a laugh, passing the fag back to the boy.

"Yeah I guessed, seems like a lot of fun though."

"Oh he is that."

James fished into his waistcoat pocket and extracted a golden fobwatch, which he popped open.

"Whoops, time for us to go."

Katarina nodded and stood up with James.

"We'll see you later then Jo?"

"Looks like it."

The girl stated simply. James smiled at her before heading back towards the college.

"Is Jo...ok in the head?"

Katarina whispered as they walked. James let out a little chuckle at the girl's question, feeling Jo's eyes still watching him from where she was sat.

"Definitely not, or last least she's fine officially. Unofficially, she's probably absolutely mental, she's harmless though."

James smiled convincingly at Katarina, wishing that he actually believed it.

* * *

James moved in front of his mirror, checking his appearance. He was home now, the rest of the day had carried on rather mundanely, however Katarina had turned out to be a right laugh and the boy really enjoyed being in her company. She was coming to his first and then they were both heading off to meet the rest of his friends at the Rattlesnake. He adjusted the collar of his shirt and checked himself out, he'd chosen a red and black shirt and just some black jeans. He rubbed his chin, feeling where he'd shaved and feeling the aftershave he'd applied. He looked as good as he could. As he headed downstairs he stopped as he came to a shut door. He reached out and pressed a palm against the cold wood, feeling the grains of it.

"Mum."

The brown haired boy whispered, closing his eyes in anguish. He was jolted out off his thoughts by the doorbell going. He quickly bounded down the stairs, beating his dad to the door.

"I've got it dad!"

He wrenched the door open and almost fainted. Katarina look amazing; she was wearing bright blue short dress which complimented her hair perfectly. James had to resist from glancing down at the girl's cleavage, which he'd seen to be rather impressive.

"Hey up Katarina! You found the house ok then?"

He asked as he let her in.

"Yes thanks, your directions were most adequate."

James smiled before turning his head to shout after his dad.

"I'm going out dad! Don't wait up!"

With that he and Katarina left the house, although James managed to make out the sound of his dad dropping something in shock.

The two teenagers walked in silence for a bit before James glanced at Katarin.

"So, what did you think of my friends today? You've not met Roxy or Alex her boyfriend yet, you'll meet Roxy tonight though."

"They are very nice thanks, Jo's a little..."

Katarina trailed off uncomfortably, causing James to laugh, this was most people's reaction to Jo and he was used it by now.

"Yeah I know what you mean, you get used to her though. She's interesting to be with, plus she gets all our, ahem, not quite above board stuff for us."

Katarina smiled and nodded, indicating that she understood.

"So this club? You don't like it?"

James sighed a little.

"No, I do like it. It's just...the Rattlesnakes we have there...there not like anything you've had before. They make me stupid things...really stupid things..."

James trailed off, leaving the rest unsaid.

"Ah I see, but it will be fun yes?"

James laughed and nodded.

"Oh it'll definitely be that. Why did you move to England by the way? To Bristol of all places!"

Katarina looked uncomfortable for a moment before replying.

"It was my dad's work, they needed him over here for a special job of theirs."

"What jobs that?"

"Nothing interesting, lets not talk about it!"

Katarina replied quickly, James looked over at her curiously. How interesting, he thought to himself.

"You fucking came mate! Brilliant!"

As soon as the two teenagers entered the club James felt himself engulfed in a strong hug from Mark.

"Yeah I came, I said I would didn't I. Roxy, this is Katarina. Katarina this is Roxy."

James introduced the two girls, who smiled at each other.

"So your James's little Russian project eh? Nice to meet you!"

Roxy grinned, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she glanced at James. He groaned inwardly, he'd could never get anything by that bloody girl.

"Where's Jo?"

The boy shouted over the music as he and Katarina slid into the booth facing the dance floor.

"Here."

A voice spoke from out of the darkness of the club and Jo appeared, a tray of shot glasses on one hand. James groaned; Rattlesnakes.

"Katarina, allow my to introduce you to a Rattlesnake."

He plucked one off the tray as Jo set it on the table and held it up for the russian to see. At first glance it looked just like a ordinary shot of Vodka or Sambuka but as you looked at it different colours split from the clearness, mixing and twirling together. The end result was an amber coloured liquid akin to a Rattlesnake's eye. He passed it to Katarina and picked one himself.

"To getting fucked up!"

Mark exclaimed before tossing the liquid of his shot down his throat. The rest of the gang similarly echoed his sentiments and downed their shots. James looked at Katarina who caught his eyes and smirked.

"Dlya polucheniya oblazhalsya"

She stated before downing her drink and slamming the glass down. James sighed and downed his as well. Almost immediately he could feel the drink working it's way through his body, affecting him. Everything instantly felt better and he could feel a surge of confidence rushing through him. Katarina was gasping, still holding her glass in her hand.

"You ok?"

James asked her, having to shout over the music. The russian nodded as she glanced at James.

"Yes, I am fine. Your right, nothing like anything I've had before."

James laughed before extending a hand.

"Care to dance?"

"Love to!"

* * *

"Hey."

James looked round towards the source of the voice; Jo.

"Oh, hey Jo."

James muttered as he extracted a cigarette from his pocket. He'd left Katarina inside with Mark and Roxy, dancing their arses off. He lit the fag before checking the time and groaning, it was already two in the morning.

"I knew I shouldn't had come out Jo, for fucks sake it's gone two in the morning and we have college in a couple of hours."

Jo shrugged, stepping out of the shadows and into the light given off by the smoking shed.

"So, don't worry about it James, it'll all be ok."

"Easy for you to say."

James grumbled, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"So. Katatrina seems nice, really nice."

"No! You leave her alone Jo! This time you don't mess things about!"

James shot at the girl, who's eyes narrowed as she stalked towards him.

"What's wrong James? Being back here bringing back memories?"

James swallowed nervously, yes he was remembering the last time he'd been here, this drunk as well.

"I might be..."

He trailed off causing Jo to smirk.

"I know you are, we had a good time didn't we."

"No! Jo, don't do this ok! It was a stupid drunken mistake!"

A knowing glint entered her eyes and Jo pressed herself lightly against James.

"I wasn't drunk though."

She whispered in his ear, causing him to groan, and nipped at it. He shook himself out of the haze which had been falling over him and pushed Jo away.

"Jo! I don't care ok! I was drunk and depressed! For fucks sake you took advantage of me! I'd just got out of hospital! Things were still fucked up for me and you took advantage!"

"But you enjoyed it didn't you!"

Jo shot back, her dark eyes getting even darker if that was possible. James shook his head, he couldn't deal with this right now, he started back towards the club door.

"You used me Jo! Now, you leave me the fuck alone!"

He hissed at her in anger as he passed her before re-entering the building.

* * *

James and Katarina stumbled home, drunk but happy. After James's little incident with Jo he'd kept away from her as best he could, surrounding himself with Mark, Roxy and Katarina. Sure Jo had been there but there was always someone between the two of them. He'd also gotten incredibly drunks, as had everybody else.

"So...this is your h-h-home?"

James asked as they came to a stop outside a large three storey town house.

"Yep, my little piece of...of...of Russia."

"It-s nice!"

James exclaimed, grinning stupidly at her. She grinned back, getting a key out of her bag.

"See ya tomorrow then Jamesey boy!"

"Yep in deed, guess so!"

James hesitated for a moment before swooping in and planting a soft kiss on Katarina's lips. After a moment the girl returned the kiss, James felt like he was in heaven. Her lips felt so soft and gentle, and tasted exotic. They pulled away after a moment, both not looking at each other.

"Bye then."

Katarina muttered before entering her home. James stood still for a moment, processing things before a wide smile spread over his face. He started walking home, stumbling every now and then. His phone buzzed as a text message came through.

**Fucking gr8 nite m8! Cya at RV tomorrow! X**

**Markirino!**

James laughed as he read the text, Markinrino, the nickname Mark had been trying to get people to call him. Of course nobody did because it was a fucking terrible name. He growled slightly as his phone vibrated again.

**Hey, had brilliant time tonight. Glad you were picked to look after me. And a perfect end to the night ;) xx K**

James grinned as he read the text, he didn't know when he'd given Katarina his number but he was glad he had down. He looked up in surprise as he realised he was home. He let himself in and stumbled up to his room, collapsing in his bed, a happy smile on his face.

Things were definitely getting better.

**A/N-So what did everyone think? Before you all say it I know that Roxy and Jo are very similiar to Effy and Panda but I actually do have friends who are like this, go help me! Anyway, those are most of the main characters now, you still have Alex to meet and there is a 7th character who has yet to be introduced. **

**I'm guessing most people cheered when Keiren made an appearance and the reference to Naomily? I'm not gonna lie there may be one or two Gen2 cameos :D And for anyone who's seen series five on TV I hope you picked up the little line from Mini's episode from Blood, I just had to include it, 'foolish nonsensory' Lol  
**

**Let me know which persons 'episode' you'd like to read next. I'm sorta just winging this at the moment.  
**


	2. Joe

**A/N- Wow! This has been a long time coming hasn't it? What was it? February when I posted James's chapter? Now at last you have the second, it's taken a long time to write and luckly inspiration struck today so here it is. I am going to warn you all that nasty subjects are touched upon in this chapter, so you have been warned.**

**ShiraStimulation- Hun, I don't even know if you still come on here, let alone if you still check my stuff. Never the less I'm glad for your review, I'm afraid we don't see much of Mark in this chapter, it's mostly Jo, Roxy and Alex we see. *hands out giant Raspberry pavlova***

**reddawg82- Oh babes, there is so much more going on in these people's lives, you have no idea what I have planned, specially for the last chapter :P *hands out giant Raspberry pavlova***

Jo's eyes snapped open and she was instantly awake and very aware of the body lying next to her. In the back of her mind she wondered who it was this time, she didn't remember much of the previous night, but then she rarely did. Almost casually the teenager looked to the side and saw a trail of long blonde hair hiding the persons face, female this time then. Turning her head the other way Jo glanced at the time, seven in the morning, time to get up. She slipped out of her bed and made her way out of her room and towards the bathroom, her feet making no sound on the cold wooden floor. She glanced at herself in the mirror, her expression frozen into one of indifference. Taking a deep breath she picked up a razor and considered it for a moment, weighing the options, before shaking her head and putting it down. Today wasn't the day, not yet at least. She quickly stripped off and stepped into the shower to wash the dirt and the grime of the previous night away.

When she re-entered her room the blonde in her bed was beginning to wake up, the girl looked up as Jo entered and she instantly blushed as the memory of what they had done last night obviously came back to her.

"Hey...Jo was it?"

The girl asked, Jo just glanced at her and nodded.

"Ah right cool, well I'm Sarah. Listen about last night, I've..."

"Never done it before?"

Jo finished for her as she moved to her wardrobe and opened it, seemingly, pulling out clothes at random to wear.

"Well...yeah. And, like, I've got a boyfriend and shit so can we not, like, talk about this in public and shit?"

Jo shrugged and released her towel, letting it drop to the floor. Sarah's eyes, Jo noticed, widened and she quickly averted her gaze while the black haired girl dressed.

"Sure."

Jo uttered once she was dressed, in tight skinny black jeans and a long sleeve black shirt, and turned round to face Sarah again.

"If you want breakfast you better come on."

Sarah looked troubled for a moment as she started to grab her clothes from last night and throw them on.

"Won't your parents want to know why I'm here and shit?"

"No, they know what I'm like."

With those words Jo glided out of the room, leaving Sarah to follow her quickly in her bra and skirt.

Downstairs Jo sat down at the kitchen table and glanced across the room at her mum, who smiled at her daughter.

"Morning Josephine, got in rather late last night didn't you? And the noise afterwards!"

Jo shrugged as her mum put a plate of pancakes down in front of her.

"Sarah's gonna join us for breakfast."

She muttered just as Sarah entered the room and turned bright red upon seeing Jo's mother.

"Oh...errrr...hi..."

The blonde trailed off embarrassedly while Jo's mum just smiled at her.

"Ah you must be Sarah! Please sit down dear, pancakes do you for breakfast?"

Sarah nodded and quickly tugged her top on before sitting down opposite Jo, avoiding her eyes. Jo almost chuckled to herself as she played around with her breakfast, it always amused her how girls weren't willing to admit they liked to fuck each other and yet were quite alright with the actual fucking.

"Where's dad?"

Jo asked as her mum sat down with two plates, handing one to Sarah.

"Oh he's still at the club; he had another of those nights I think."

"Oh."

Jo switched her attention back to her breakfast, soaking up the tension emitting from Sarah, it was a delicious feeling really.

"So Sarah, you're certainly a screamer."

Sarah went bright red and Jo looked up to see the blonde lost for words, a smirk crept on the girl's face as she watched the blonde.

"Wha-Wha-Wha...you...you heard!"

Sarah asked, mortified.

"Oh yes, we always hear. My daughter seems to always pick screamers out, well the girls anyway."

Jo hadn't thought it was possible for Sarah to turn any redder then she already was but the blonde went and proved her wrong.

"I...I...I...errr I gotta go! Thanks for the breakfast... bye Jo!"

Sarah pushed her plate away and got up, hurrying out of the room and house quickly. With an almost bored look on her face Jo turned to look at her mum.

"Thanks mum."

Jo's mum smiled.

"No problem sweetie...do you think you're any closer to actually settling down yet?"

Jo stayed silent for a moment, just long enough for her wrists to start their usual itching.

"I've got college mum, see ya later."

Jo muttered before getting up and heading out of the room, stopping long enough to grab a jacket and her bag before heading out of the house.

"Ok sweetie, take care!"

Her mum's words followed Jo as she shut the front door.

* * *

Jo knocked on the bright door and counted to five in her head, as she reached five the door flew open and she was faced with Roxy.

"Hey Roxy."

Jo smiled a little and stepped into the house.

"Hey Jo, another one of those nights eh?"

Jo almost chuckled again, her best friend knew her so well. She knew that the only reason she comes round to hers so early was because she'd fucked a girl the night before.

"Yeah, some bimbo called Sarah. Know her?"

Roxy closed her eyes for a moment, obviously flicking threw their year at Roundview.

"Hang on a moment...blonde, green eyes, dating a guy called John who's our Rugby captain."

Jo shrugged.

"The photographic memory strikes again, hair, eyes and dating's right, knows who the guy is though."

"Yeah your right, she is a bit of a bimbo."

Roxy muttered as she shoved a piece of toast into her mouth.

"Listen, I'll be right back, gotta go get dressed."

Jo nodded, only just realising that her friend was still just in her underwear and a tank top.

"Yeah sure, Alex around?"

"He's in the front room."

Roxy yelled before rushing upstairs. Jo stood still for a moment, scratching at her wrists in annoyance; she'd have to do it again, soon as well. After a second she shrugged to herself and headed into the front room.

"Hey Alex."

She muttered as she glanced at Roxy boyfriend. Alex was tall and very slim, making him look ridicules on the short couch he was currently occupying. He looked up from the TV and smiled, his hands in the process of pulling his long brown hair into a ponytail. At his side a plain black walking stick was propped up.

"Hey up Jo, everything ok?"

Jo nodded and moved over to another chair, sitting down carefully.

"Yeah, fine. Leg better then?"

She indicated the walking stick, causing Alex to grin.

"Yeah, nearly fully healed now. Just need Roxanne here to help me get around now."

Jo shook her head in mild amusement at his name for his walking stick, Roxy and Roxanne the two things, people, that were almost completely constant in his life. It reeked of reliance to her but then everyone had their own ways of coping with things, Jo knew that as well as the next person.

"Hello, earth to Jo?"

Jo realised she'd drifted off as Alex's voice bought her back into reality.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I said how's Shitview been since I've been off?"

Jo shrugged a little.

"As shit as ever, we've had a new student though, a Russian. James is dating her."

As she spoke a flare of anger shot through the girl and she had to work hard to keep the contempt off her face and out of her voice. Alex look shocked for a moment before smiling.

"James finally got himself a girlfriend? Cool, she nice?"

In her mind's eye Jo could see herself taking a stick and beating Katarina to death with, to Alex however she just smiled thinly.

"She's fine, perfectly nice."

"Cool!"

Alex stated as Roxy entered the room, this time wearing a flowery dress and green leggings. Jo watched as Alex stood up and panted a kiss on Roxy's cheek, saw the love in their eyes for one another and felt a flare of jealousy ignite inside her. Why couldn't he just wake up and see that she was right for him? Roxy turned to Jo and grinned.

"Shall we get going then Jo?"

Jo nodded and stood up, following the two lovebirds out the house and over to Alex's car.

"Are you sure you're ok to drive sweetie?"

Roxy asked nervously as Alex slid into the driver's seat, Jo smirked and got in the back.

"What are you worried about Rox? He's a big boy, I'm sure he knows what he's doing."

Roxy glanced at Jo for a moment, worry still etched on her face.

"Yeah, Jo's right. It's fine Roxy. Doesn't hurt anymore to press down on stuff so we're all systems go!"

Alex explained as he started the car. Jo half-listened as the two started talking about something, nothing of interest to her. Sighing a little to herself the dark haired girl turned her head to look out the window, watching life flash by.

* * *

Jo was still half listening to Roxy and Alex as they entered their form room. Her eyes quickly scanned the room, taking in all of the occupants in it; Matt was leaning back on his chair, chatting up some cute boy next to him and James was sat with Katarina making lovey dovey eyes at one another, Jo felt her stomach tighten in annoyance but she kept her thoughts and feelings to herself and just sat down behind them. As everyone greeted each other Jo just stared ahead, or rather stared at the Russian girl, once again imagining her dying in some horrific accident. As if sensing the contempt and hatred she felt for the girl, Katarina turned round and smiled at her.

"Hey Jo, everything ok?"

Jo smiled thinly and nodded.

"Everything's just peachy Katarina."

The Russian nodded and turned back round to face the front as Keiren entered the room and started to take the register. Outwardly Jo may have seemed calm and collected but inwardly she was like a volcano, she could feel her anger, hatred and contempt coursing through her like molten lava as she watched James and Katarina hold hands under the desk. A sudden itching sensation washed over her, centring on her wrists and Jo felt a stab of annoyance that it had to flare up here and now. She sighed, sounding slightly defeated; it was going to be a long day.

* * *

The bell rang, signalling the lunch break and Jo sighed in relief, it had been a stressful morning, and day, not that anybody knew that of course. She never let anyone know anything like that when it came to her.

"I'll meet you outside Mark ok? Something I've got to do first."

Jo muttered to Mark who nodded.

"No problem Jo, see ya out there."

With that Mark started down the corridor, occasionally checking out a guy. Jo shook her head slightly in exasperation before heading into the toilets. Inside all was quiet, the room seemingly cut off from the outside world. Jo breathed a sigh of relief and moved over to the sinks, looking herself in the mirror. She tilted her head to the side before glancing down at her arms and rolling up one of her sleeves, taking in her naked wrist. Keeping an eye on the wrist she reached into her bag and curled her fingers around a particular object. She was about to bring it out the bag when the door to the outside world opened and Roxy entered. Jo quickly let go of the object and rolled her sleeve back down.

"Rox, hey."

"Hey Jo…what you up to?"

Jo shrugged and started to make her way towards the door.

"Nothing."

She stated simply, Roxy frowned and reached out, taking hold of Jo's wrist as she passed her. Jo felt a surge of something course through her wrist and she clenched her teeth.

"Jo….are you sure everything's ok? I mean you know you can talk to me if you something's wrong."

Roxy said, concern evident in her voice and in her eyes.

"I'm fine Roxy ok. Just fine!"

Jo snapped back at her friend, taking both her and Roxy by surprise, inwardly Jo cursed herself for losing her temper in public and quickly shrugged it off.

"I'm fine."

Jo stated again before leaving the toilets, leaving a confused and concerned Roxy behind.

Outside Jo took refuge under a large tree and watched the rest of her friends chat and eat their lunch. Her eyes flicked over to James and Katarina as the pair kissed, earning a cry of celebration from Mark. Jo's eyes narrowed slightly as she imagined a large tree branch snapping off and impaling the Russian.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?"

Jo turned her head towards the voice and saw Alex, leaning on his walking stick, with a knowing smile on his face.

"I don't know what you mean."

Jo bluffed quickly, probably a little too quickly considering.

"Sure Jo, anyone with half a brain can see you like James….and that you don't like Kat."

Jo sneered.

"Oh really? In that case why can't James?"

"Because James, bless him, still isn't over what happened at the summer so he doesn't even have half a brain right now."

Alex paused for a moment and gazed across the green towards the others.

"He's holding everything in Jo, not talking to anyone with it. It's not healthy, pretty soon things will come to a head and it'll come out. The question is just who will face the full force of it."

Jo stayed silent, examining Alex for a moment.

"When did you get all psychological and shit Alex?"

Alex smiled slightly and shook his head.

"Oh I'm not, I just know what my oldest friend is really like, he doesn't let anyone know his problems, keeps them bottled up. The infamous 'king of ok', sound like someone else we know?"

Alex asked, a knowing look on his face, Jo turned her back to him and shrugged.

"Don't know what you mean Alex."

"Sure you don't love," Alex didn't sound condescending, just understanding, "but everything comes out in the end, whether people want it or not."

Alex moved past Jo and headed off into the sunlight to join the others, leaving Jo alone in the shadows of the tree.

* * *

Jo was in the toilets when the bell rang for the end of college, she just couldn't be doing with this shit right now, the urge had been growing steadily stronger all day making it hard for her to concentrate on anything. Finally she was alone; finally she was safe to relive the urge. Rolling up her sleeve Jo reached into her bag and extracted a sharp razor; she raised it up and inspected it, marvelling at how it shone in the light.

"So beautiful."

She muttered to herself before resting the blade on her criss-crossed skin, without a second though the dark-haired girl slide the blade over the flesh, cutting a new line in it. She hissed slightly at the mild pain but the feeling of relief that washed over her made her all but numb to it. She smiled lazily as she watched blood seep out of the wound, trailing down her pale skin.

"Beautiful."

She whispered to herself. She started as she heard the door open and quickly dropped the blade and rolled her sleeve up.

"Jo?"

Inwardly Jo sighed as she heard Katarina's Russian accent and she turned round so she was facing the blue haired girl.

"Katarina, hi."

The Russian stared at Jo for a moment, a puzzled expression on her face.

"You know you can call me Kat like everyone else right?"

"Yeah I do."

The expression remained as Katarina started towards the sink.

"Right….ok."

Jo's heart was beating fast as she remembered the razor was still on the side, there was no way that she could hide it without the blue haired girl seeing. Sure enough she saw it.

"What's this? A razor? With blood! Jo, what's going on?"

"Nothing, nothing is going on Katarina."

Jo spoke quickly, there was silence for a moment and then it was punctured by a single sound; a splash. Both girls' heads looked down at the floor and saw a splat of blood directly under Jo's arm. The Russian's eyes widened and she quickly moved to touch Jo.

"What's going on Jo?"

"Nothing, leave me alone!"

Jo snapped, trying to jerk her arm away but failing. Katarina had a vice-like grip on her arm as she slid the sleeve up and saw the scars of previous cuts and the fresh one.

"Jo!"

"It's none of your business girl! Don't make it!"

Jo hissed angrily, causing Katarina to shake her head.

"Jo, you're James's friend, he cares for you. It is my business, it's all of our business, and this…this isn't healthy."

Jo twitched slightly before yanking her arm free and slamming Katarina into the wall, her bloodied forearm pressed against her neck.

"No! You listen here dear old Katarina; it is not your business. It isn't James's ever, isn't anyone's. So if you tell anyone I will put an end to your relationship and it will not be painless!"

Jo hissed nastily at the Russian, her eyes alive with anger and, slight, madness.

"Do I make myself clear?"

Katarina swallowed nervously and nodded quickly. Jo smiled and released her, picking up her bag.

"Good, well I'll see you at the Rattlesnake then, big night tonight you know. Fridays always are."

Smiling once more Jo left the toilets and headed home.

At home Jo stepped into her bathroom and quickly stripped naked, turning the shower on as well. She stood, staring at herself in the mirror, she knew she was beautiful. She'd been told that she was by hundreds of boys and girls, strangers loved her and her body, so why couldn't she get the one guy she wanted. Sure she'd had him once but she wanted more than just a shag with him, she loved him and she knew she had no chance with him, it wasn't fair.

"Fuck sake! Why can't you just love me!"

Jo screamed and lashed out at the mirror, shattering it completely. She glanced down at her hand, now bleeding and with bits of glass embedded in it, the blood dripping down to join the dried blood from her wrist. She sighed and moved into the shower, washing the blood and the glass away, soon the water on the floor had turned red and Jo just sank down and hugged her knees close to her body as she let herself cry.

Jo exited the bathroom and strode over to the wardrobe. She felt better now, more in control, she could handle anything tonight threw at her, she would, because that's who she was. Alex was wrong, things didn't come out in the end unless people let them come out and Jo never let anything out unless she could help it. Humming slightly to herself Jo browsed her clothes until she came across a long-sleeve dress she liked; it was backless and short, ending just below her pussy. It was also very form fitting, showing off her curves brilliantly.

"Perfect."

She stated as she slipped on a black lace thong and black high heels before leaving her room and heading downstairs.

"Mum! I'm going round to the club before it opens tonight."

Jo called out to her mum, who poked her head round the corner and smiled at her.

"Ok sweetie, you look very nice."

"Thanks mum, oh yeah I need a new mirror in my bathroom again."

Her mum sighed and shook her head.

"Oh Jo! That's the tenth one in two months."

"Sorry mum won't happen again."

Jo's mum just laughed and shook her head.

"You always say that, go on, get going and give my love to your dad."

Jo smiled a little and left the house, making her way to the Rattlesnake.

* * *

"Joanne! It's lovely to see you baby!"

Jo's dad boomed out, engulfing her in a big hug.

"Hey dad, I've missed you too."

She wasn't lying as well; she had missed seeing her dad. He was a big man, not fat but he had muscles to spare and always wore a nice, expensive suit. His hair was dark with flecks of grey in it and he always seemed to wear a smile.

"Mum sends her love; I think she misses you as well."

A troubled expression crossed his face.

"Yes…just been having trouble with club sweetie. I'll make sure I come home soon. Now what's up?"

Jo shrugged.

"Nothing much, just wanted to hang out here before you opened."

"Well that's ok, your friends coming tonight?"

"Yeah, they should be."

"Well then why don't you take the VIP box up top? I'm not entertaining anyone tonight so it's empty."

Jo smiled and hugged her dad again.

"Thanks dad, you're the best."

Her dad hugged her back.

"Thanks Jo, now then off you pop. I'll send Sandra up to help you set up if you want?"

Her dad winked and Jo smirked.

"That sounds like a very good idea."

Still smiling Jo headed up the steps, she could guess what the trouble was; someone was trying to muscle in on her dad's business. Jo was under no illusions that her dad dealt in the shady underworld, how else could he afford everything? And that was fine with her, she didn't mind. As she reached the top of the stairs she found a red headed girl there smiling at her.

"Hey Jo, you got the VIP box tonight?"

"Heya Sandra, yeah it's free so I've got it for me and my mates."

"Cool, you need some help setting up."

Jo nodded as the two girls started to move towards the box.

"Yeah if that's cool, but first I think we should get the other thing out the way."

Sandra's eyes lit up as she unlocked a door and opened it for Jo.

"Really? Whizzer!"

Jo smirked and pulled Sandra into a deep kiss, her hands drifting down to cup her pert little ass, encased in her denim shorts.

"Really Sand, I reckon we've got plenty of time."

Jo uttered as she pushed the red head further into the room and shut the door on the outside world.

* * *

The club was jumping now; Jo glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearly midnight. She smiled a little to herself as she watched her friends dancing on the dance floor, Mark had already found himself his latest boy to shag and was now dancing with him, and Roxy was dancing with James and Katarina while Alex watched from the side. He still wasn't up to dancing just yet and his stick would just cause trouble and a fight. Jo took a sip from her drink as she watched James, watched him dance with Katarina, watched him kiss her, and watched him whisper in her ear which earned him a lusty look from the Russian. Jo snapped and stormed off to the smoking area, ignoring the concerned look from Alex. Outside the bitter cold of the night snapped at her exposed skin but she didn't care, she lit a cigarette and inhaled quickly, letting the nicotine relax her.

"She's dangerous you know."

Jo actually jumped slightly and spun round to see who had spoken. Her first thought was that he was incredible handsome, his face carried that chiselled look that usually has girls weak at the knees. He was dressed simply in a black t-shirt and jeans and his eyes were a light grey which Jo found herself losing herself in. He also looked vaguely familiar and when he spoke it was with a trace of a Russian accent.

"What? And who the fuck are you?"

The man just smiled slightly and shook his head.

"Your friend's girlfriend. She's dangerous."

"Katarina? How?"

"That does not matter, but it would be wise if he stopped seeing her, if her father finds out she's dating someone then things will not be pleasant for him."

Jo felt her heart stop and felt something in her throat.

"How do you know this? Who are you?"

Jo asked again, her heart starting to hammer.

"I've already said too much Jo, just tell James that he shouldn't see her."

With that the man stepped back into the darkness.

"No! Wait! How do you know my name?"

Jo shouted, but only silence answered her. The girl breathed heavily for a moment, James wouldn't listen to her, and he'd just think that she was trying to get him for herself. There was nothing she could do to save the boy she loved. She felt a tear form in the corner of her eye and she quickly wiped it away before heading back into the club. She headed past Alex and Roxy, ignoring the look of concern on the two's faces and ignoring their calls. She stormed past everyone and everything, heading towards the fire exit. She took the stairs two at a time and was soon on the roof. Taking a breath she stepped up to the edge and looked down at the floor below. She found a giggle bubbling up in her and it erupted quickly, so this is how it was going to end, on a building rooftop in the dead of night.

"Jo!"

The dark haired girl heard Roxy call after her and she turned round slowly so she was facing her.

"Hello Roxy, come to see me off?"

Roxy looked incredibly frightened and she took a tentative step forwards.

"Jo, what are you doing up here?"

"What does it look like? I'm going to end it."

"No, Jo whatever the problem, this isn't the way to solve it."

Jo laughed and pushed her sleeves up, exposing her wrists and Roxy gasped in shock.

"You see Rox? I can't even save myself! How can I be expected to save him?"

"Save who? Jo, you're not making sense."

Jo smiled a little and took a step back, closer to the edge.

"I'm glad it's you Roxanne, I'm glad you're here. My oldest friend, come to see me off."

Roxy was crying now as she took another step towards Jo.

"Josephine Wilson, please don't do this. Please! I love you, I love you like a sister, don't leave me!"

Jo hesitated, Roxy never called her by her full name, which was all the time that was needed. Jo was vaguely aware of movement to the side of her and then something or someone collided with her and tackled her to the ground.

"No! Let me go!"

Jo screamed out as she struggled with whoever it was.

"Not going to happen Jo, I told you everything comes out eventually."

"Alex?"

Jo asked in shock.

"The one and only now stop struggling!"

"No, it's the only way!"

Jo cried out, still struggling. She heard Alex sigh.

"Then I'm sorry for this."

She felt an arm wrap round her, cutting off her air supply, gradually she found herself losing consciousness until finally the darkness engulfed her.

* * *

Jo woke up with a start and bolted upright, she was in a hospital room, and bland white walls engulfed her from all sides. She glanced round and saw Roxy asleep in a chair in the corner, Jo held her breath and silently slipped out the bed, glancing down she saw she was dressed in a hospital gown and that there were bandages on her wrists. She frowned and moved over the door, taking hold of the door handle and trying the door. It was locked and the sound of Jo trying to open it woke Roxy.

"Jo, calm down."

Jo turned on her friend, her eyes wild.

"Calm down? Calm down! Where the fuck am I Rox?"

"You're in St James's Mental Institute; it's for your own good."

"You've put me in a fucking loony bin!"

"Jo, you tried to throw yourself off a building and you've been cutting yourself. You need help."

"Fuck you!"

Jo spat out as she advanced on Roxy, who backed away quickly.

"Jo, please this isn't you. Where's the Jo I used to know? Where's my friend?"

Jo sneered.

"We all change Rox. Now let me out of this room!"

Roxy shook her head, even as Jo advanced even more on her.

"No Jo, you need help."

Quick as a flash Jo had the blonde by the throat, her other hand in a fist and drawn back.

"Can you really do it Jo? I'm the closest thing you have to a sister, can you really do it?"

Jo breathed heavily as she contemplated it before she relaxed and released Roxy, sinking to the floor. A tear ran down her face, dropping onto the floor as Roxy knelt next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok Jo; we're all here for you."

Jo finally let go, tears flowing down her face as her friend held her.

**A/N- Well then there we go, I was originally go to end it with Alex knocking Jo unconcious as a bit of cliff-hanger but given the time it took to write this I couldn't leave you that long. Anyway, poor old Jo has some problems doesn't she? I'm sure you can guess that we won't be seeing her for a while, or maybe we will...who knows. Also we have met the mysterious seventh character who will pop up every now and then. The next character's chapter will be...not sure yet, maybe Alex**


End file.
